


A delicious taste of watermelon

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time Together, Food Sex, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, Ian Gallagher is attracted to Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Sex, brother of his best friend, his sister's best friend, public boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian spends the afternoon with Mandy, but he struggles to stay focused on something other than Mickey ...





	A delicious taste of watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> On March 16, 2018, I registered on this site (or rather I finally had access to my account). Since, I posted 24 fanfics (25 if you count this one).  
> All relate to Shameless, because this is the series that made me want to write again, and all about Gallavich because we will not lie, they are the best part of Shameless! ٩(｡•◡•｡)۶
> 
> I wrote stories in which they were originally enemies / brothers / rivals / lovers ... But all these stories ending well (no tragic ending here)
> 
> Sometimes I wonder why I write so much (I imagine twice as much as I can write), and the answer is "I have a sick brain!"
> 
> Whatever happens, I will invent a story  
> I see a watermelon, and instead of thinking "I'm hungry", I write a story
> 
> So because today is my AO3 birthday and not so long ago I saw a piece of watermelon I propose this little story.
> 
> So happy birthday to myself, and good reading o(*^▽^*)o
> 
>  
> 
> PS: I would like to thank everyone who read / liked / commented / bookmarked my stories  
> Thanks to you I have the motivation to write what comes to mind rather than keep it for me  
> ᵗʱᵃᵑᵏᵧₒᵤ (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤  
> And a huge thank you to my two proofreaders who helped me with a lot of my stories ❤

Ian tried to make his way through beer bottles, empty cans, and the cluttered mess that littered the Milkovich's alley.

 

Mandy had offered to spend the afternoon with him, and to choose between suffocating in the heat at home surrounded by his brothers and sisters, or suffocate under the same heat with his best friend, Ian had made his choice quickly.

 

Mandy was awesome in a lot of ways. However, she had a big default, her family.

 

Ian wasn't born into a model family, but compared to the Milkoviches, his brothers and sisters looked like angels.

 

As a result, Ian was only half astonished by all the flat screens and computers still wrapped in their packing boxes piling up in the house.

 

"Things seem to be going well," he said as he approached  Mandy, busy in the kitchen.

 

"Ah! Ian! Finally, you're here."

 

"Sorry ... Fiona tried to get me to watch Liam ... I almost had to jump out the window to escape," he explained embarrassed.

 

Mandy smiled before opening a drawer and pulling out a huge knife.

 

Ian took a step back, wondering if his friend wasn't reacting a little too violently to his delay.

 

"Calm down you  dickhead , it's not for you. I need it for this." she explained, pointing at a huge watermelon on the kitchen counter.

 

"I hope you like it," she announced before nodding to the kitchen floor.

 

Ian stepped forward to see what his friend wanted to show him and stopped short as he saw the huge mound of watermelons piled one on top of the other.

 

"Fuck! You robbed a watermelon factory? "He questioned.

 

"First ... watermelon factories don't exist," said Mandy, planting the blade of her knife in the fruit in front of her.

 

"And secondly ... it was a watermelon truck." She added, starting in two the fruit.

 

"A watermelon truck?!? You really stole a watermelon truck? "

 

"Yeah ... my brother," Mandy explained simply continuing to cut the fruit in front of her.

 

"Why would Mickey steal a watermelon truck?" Ian wondered.

 

"Do you know I don't have only one brother?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It was one of your other brothers?" Ian asked, trying to make his friend forget that he had directly thought about Mickey.

 

"Of course... Mickey would have looked at what was in the truck before stealing it. It's Iggy. He was so happy when he came home. You should have seen his face when he opened the back. " She announced making great movements with her knife.

 

"And you haven't managed to sell them?"

 

"Watermelons aren't our usual products... We don't have buyers for. We managed to get rid of some of it, but we still have all that to eat, "she explained, pointing at the pile of watermelon.

 

"The good thing is that this shit is super good in this heat," she finally announced as she finished piled up all the pieces she had just cut on a plate before turning to Ian again and said.

 

"Come on! We will go outside. It's worse in here since the air conditioning does not work. "

 

Ian followed her quickly, but paused for a moment, noticing that they weren't going to be the sole occupant of the back yard.

 

Mickey was lying down, shirtless on one of the lawn chairs.

 

Mandy put the tray on the table before sitting on a chair and spreading her legs on a huge inflatable raft.

 

The garden furniture was quite impressive. Mainly because of its disparity. No element went together. A table sat on the terrace filled with fast-food, near some chairs stolen from the neighbors from the end of the street, and surrounded by multiple inflatable mattresses and rafts of all kinds and all colors.

 

Ian sat on the chair in front of Mandy and quickly grabbed a piece of watermelon to bring it to his mouth.

He hoped to forget that Mickey was just a few steps away from him, half-naked, his body wet with sweat.

 

The freshness of the fruit against his tongue did little to calm the heat caused by the sun.

Unfortunately, that didn't diminish the one caused by Mickey's presence.

 

Mandy grabbed a piece and started to bite into it before jumping up and yelling, her mouth still half full of fruit.

 

"Mickey! This is not for you!"

 

Mickey had gotten up and had just grabbed the tray to take it with him.

 

"I'm hungry," Mickey growled, stepping over the lounge chair and putting the tray between his legs.

 

"Well, go get some. It's for me and Ian, "she said again before being cut off by the ringing of her phone.

 

"Shit!" She growled, looking at the screen.

 

"What?" Ian asked.

 

"It's Margo. She's not doing well since she caught her boyfriend with her brother in bed ... I have to pick up. Wait for me, I'll be right back when I'm done, "she said as she left.

 

"Mandy! I can come back- Later ... " he offered without her hearing it.

 

"What's your problem, Gallagher? Are you afraid of staying alone with me? " Mickey asked, bringing a piece of watermelon in his mouth.

 

Ian tried to look away, but it was an impossible task.

In addition to the shirtless Mickey show, only wearing swim shorts, he now had to watch him swallow this huge piece of watermelon.

 

For a moment, Ian wondered what it would be like if he were in the place of this piece of fruit.

He immediately hated himself for thinking about that and detested, even more, the reaction of his body to this possibility.

 

He tried to tighten his legs to hide his condition, hoping to quickly calm down.

 

Mickey leaned to the side to spit out the seeds he had in his mouth and Ian bit his cheek, even more, wondering how it was possible to find him even sexier.

 

He noticed from the corner of his eye that the piece of watermelon that Mickey was holding in his hand was dripping juice and just flowed down his arm and onto his chest.

 

"Fuck! I have juice everywhere. "Mickey growled, putting his wrist to his mouth and quickly licking the juice that had run down his skin.

 

Ian's reaction wasn't long in coming.

 

So far he had been rather proud and happy about the size of his dick, and none of his partners had to complain about it.

But today he hated that part of him.

Mainly because with an erection of this size, it was impossible for him to hide it any longer.

 

Mickey swallowed another piece, turned to Ian and noticed his condition.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before getting up and moving towards him.

 

Ian stood up automatically, ready to face Mickey or to run.

 

He had learned to fight for years, but he knew that theory and practice were two totally different things.

 

He wanted to go back, but his foot stumbled against one of the legs of the table and Mickey took advantage of it to encircle his throat with his fingers and push him against the wall of the house.

 

Ian moaned under the brutal shock and closed his eyes waiting for the next attack.

 

He stayed a few seconds before finally having the courage to open his eyes and face Mickey.

 

The latter seemed plagued by a lot of emotion.

Rage, anger, but also something that Ian identified as desire.

 

He thought for a moment that his brain was playing  a trick on him. Then Mickey tightened his grip on his neck and approached his ear.

 

"If you tell anyone, you and all your family are dead," he growled before releasing his grip and gently sliding his hand down Ian's chest to his belt.

 

Ian remained motionless, perfectly unable to move.

His heart was beating fast and a multitude of questions was sitting in his mind.

 

He was out of his trance with a grunt of Mickey. He seemed to look around to see if they were alone.

 

"Not here," he growled before clearing himself and walking to the basement door.

 

"Follow me," he ordered simply before disappearing into the house.

 

Ian immediately obeyed, afraid of what Mickey could do if he didn't obey, and even more because what he wouldn't do to him if he didn't follow him.

 

He was pressed against the wall by Mickey as soon as he went through the door. He heard him slam the door shut to isolate them from the rest of the world before tackling his belt.

 

Hypnotized by Mickey's smell and the proximity of his body, Ian pressed without thinking his lips on his neck. He didn't really realize what he was doing until he heard a moan come from Mickey's mouth.

Taking the fact of being still alive for an invitation to continue. He ran his hands under the elastic of Mickey's swim shorts to pull it down and undress Mickey completely at the same time.

 

He felt Mickey's hands slip under his t-shirt and raised his arms to help him pull it away.

 

And before Mickey could finish undressing him, he pulled him to him and forced him to reverse their place and press him to the wall.

 

He pressed his mouth against his neck again, and his hands on his hips before running his lips over Mickey's chest and kneeling in front of him.

 

He looked up at him while taking him in his hand and starting to caress him.

 

"Look at me," he ordered.

 

He regretted for a moment his order, imagining the suffering that Mickey could make him endure.

But instead of getting upset, Mickey obeyed without question and looked down at Ian.

 

His face was red with heat and lust, his mouth half open and his breathing fast.

 

Without taking his eyes off him, Ian pressed his lips to the tip of his cock and began to run his tongue over it.

 

His position wasn't very comfortable, the floor hurt his knees, and his neck began to hurt too, but for nothing in the world, he would have changed places with anyone.

 

“Fuck! Feeling so good.” Mickey growled.

 

He didn't know if it was the fact of eating watermelon just before, or if it was his imagination playing tricks on him, but he had the impression that Mickey's skin had the same taste.

 

His skin was hot and had a watermelon flavor.

 

He let Mickey's dick slide inside his mouth and continued to run his hands over the rest of his body to make the most of this moment.

 

When he saw him close his eyes and bite his lip because of the pleasure, he released his grip and let it fall out of his mouth.

 

He smiled broadly when he saw Mickey's disappointed look, and, shielded by the confidence of desire he had created in him, he forced him to turn around and face the wall.

 

He heard him groan for a moment, but that groan turned into a moan of pleasure as he caressed his entrance with his tongue.

 

He couldn't at least try to not go all the way with Mickey so he probably wouldn't have a chance to do it again.

But he didn't want to hurt him by going too far too fast.

 

The lack of lubricant forced him to find another way to relax Mickey.

Especially since the reaction of his body to that of the young man was even more impressive than usual.

 

He felt Mickey shake in his hands and moved away for a moment to insert one of his fingers instead of his tongue.

 

Mickey arched a little more to give him better access and quickly Ian added a second and a third finger in him.

 

He felt Mickey quiver as he banged against his prostate.

No longer being able to wait it he pulled his fingers, smiled at the wonderful whine that Mickey made, before lowering his pants and press against him.

 

He froze for a moment when he realized that coming to see Mandy, he hadn't brought with him any condom, and that even if Mickey had on him, which he doubted, they would certainly not be at his size.

 

"What are you waiting for?!?" Mickey growled, hugging Ian a little more.

 

The touch of Mickey's skin against his liberated dick made him forget the situation for a moment, but he changed his mind, put his hand on the wall before whispering.

 

"I don't have condom."

 

Mickey reached one of his hands in Ian's back to drawing him a little closer to him before affirming.

 

"I'm clean. I always wear condoms with those whores, so just fuck me.

 

Ian had never heard such sweet words in his ears.

Without further ado, he skewered Mickey as loudly and deeply as he could, feasting on the feeling of entering him and the grunt that he couldn't repress when his cock came banging against his prostate.

Feeling feisty against Mickey’s skin was almost as orgasmic as the very feeling of penetrating him.

 

"Fuck! You're so tight, so good for me." growled Ian.

 

"More," Mickey growled between breathless breaths.

 

Ian smiled, realizing how much Mickey wanted him.

He paused for a second, when an idea as dangerous as exciting crossed his mind, and crushing his body against Mickey's, forcing him to stick to the wall before ordering him.

 

"Ask nicely," 

 

He felt Mickey hesitating for a second and wondered if he had gone too far, too fast, but Mickey's words quickly took away all his doubts.

 

"Please ... More ... Please..." Mickey begged in a voice that Ian would never have dared to imagine, even in his wildest dreams.

 

He didn't seem to have any will other than to feel Ian deep inside him.

Ian felt Mickey's hand resting on his waist and pulling him towards him as he murmured again.

 

"Please…"

 

No longer, Ian pounded violently Mickey several times, ensuring however that he doesn't hit the wall too hard at the same time, he would never accept that someone or something comes to damage Mickey's whiteness skin.

 

"Fuck! So big! So good!"

 

At one point he thought he was going too hard, but Mickey's moans and the pressure his hand continued to exert on his waist reassured him.

 

"Gonna come ..."

 

Mickey's voice barely audible, was nothing more than a heap of desire.

 

"Come," Ian growled, putting his hand on Mickey's cock and stroking him vigorously.

 

The contraction that Mickey exerted around Ian's cock when he came, made him come too.

They soon found themselves, panting breathlessly, one against the other, their bodies soaked by heat and effort, with the wall as the sole support preventing them from collapsing.

  
  


Ian freed himself after he managed to catch his breath and quickly put on his boxers and pants.

 

Before he could get his hands on his shirt, Mickey was already dressed.

 

He leaned toward him, hoping he could kiss him, but he shrugged off.

 

"Kiss me and I'll cut your fucking tongue out." Mickey growled as he made his way to the exit.

 

Ian followed him, lowering his eyes to the ground. He would never have thought what had just happened between them at the moment, but Mickey's reaction seemed to indicate that it would probably never happen again.

 

Mickey continued his way inside, while Ian, left alone, sat down at the table.

 

He grabbed a piece of watermelon, hoping the juice of the fruit helped him regain some strength.

 

He felt his heartbeat accelerate as the taste of the watermelon reached his tongue.

Mickey's skin had exactly the same taste.

 

Forever in his mind, Mickey's skin would be white, warm, and have the taste of watermelon.

 

* * *

 

Ian had a hard time not running away from Milkovich house after what had happened between him and Mickey.

He also had a hard time seeing Mandy again without showing what he had done with her brother.

But as surprising as it seemed, he managed to act normally with the young woman.

So when she offered for him to come over the following weekend, he didn't hesitate very long.

Mickey was sitting on the steps of the porch busy smoking.

He got up, smashed his cigarette butt with his foot and went back into the house.

Once again he seemed to have decided to fight the heat by removing the maximum of clothing and wading around the house wearing nothing but bathing shorts. The same one he was wearing the last time he saw him.

This vision brought back a lot of stuff in Ian's mind.

He looked down for a moment to check the reaction of his body and readjusted in his pants to hide his condition to Mandy and Mickey before entering the house.

Mickey seemed to have walked through  the house to settle in the back yard while Mandy was busy into the kitchen.

Once again she cut a watermelon.

Ian was surprised that they still had some after a week.

"You still haven't managed to eat everything?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

Mandy put down his knife with a sigh.

"We have finished. But my stupid brother has stolen a new truck full of watermelons. So we're forced to eat it again, "she explained irritably.

"Iggy still made that mistake?"

"Not Iggy, Mickey," she explained before adding.

"The worst is that he did it on purpose ... He said we already had buyers, those of the last time, and so it wouldn't be difficult to sell them ..."

Mandy continued her explanation, gesturing with his knife, but Ian wasn't listening to her anymore.

He was happy, and he had only one thought in mind, join Mickey in the garden and discover if his mouth had the same taste as his skin...

A delicious taste of watermelon.

 


End file.
